Can You Help Me Now
by Lizzosaur
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is forced to live in fear that his step-father will turn on his two little siblings, Jason and Bella, and begin to beat them like he has been doing to he and his mom. Can Jasper protect them and why have the Cullen's moved back to town?
1. Chapter One: Welcome To My Life

**Chapter One: Welcome to My Life**

My names Jasper Whitlock and I live with my two little siblings Jason and Bella. Oh, and the scum that we are forced to call our father, Phil. Well, at least Jason and Bella's father. You see I'm not Phil's son, my dad was Major Alex Whitlock and he died when I was seven years old in the line of fire. When I was nine, my mother Renee met Phil Dwyer and within a few months my mom was pregnant and getting married. Nine months later, Jason Ewing Dwyer was born.

In the beginning, life was fine. Phil would always play baseball with me and treat me no differently then he treated Jason. My mom would always read me bedtime stories and by the time Jason learned to walk, we would always go to the park to feed the ducks. I never thought of Phil has a bad man, sure he was strict on Jason and I as we grow up and would ground us, but he never laid a hand on us before.

Five years had passed, and my parents began arguing a lot about not having enough money and Phil was always telling mom no, that we can't afford it. I always brushed it aside, thinking that they were talking about the move to Forks, Washington but turns out they were talking about having another child. You see, my mom just found out she was pregnant and Phil wanted her to get rid of the child. My mom, being the sweet heart that she was, would never have the heart to do that to a living soul and my parents began to fight. My mother began working as a waitress in order to bring home extra money while Phil began drinking away any extra money my mother made. After three months of this, my mom packet our bags and moved us into her Brother Charlie's house in Forks.

By the time the baby was ready to be born, Phil showed up on Charlie's door step swearing that he loved his sister and us kids and how he was just stressed and worried about money. Charlie offer Phil a job as one of his Deputies and offered him to live with us if my mom allowed. My mother agreed because she loved him, and within a few weeks Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer was born. My mom felt it was only fair to use her maiden name as a thank you to Uncle Charlie for all he had done to help us.

Myself, I was over the hill with joy that my baby sister was born. Yes I love Jason or Jed as we call him, but my baby sister had me wrapped around her finger the moment I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She was truly beautiful, looking like mom but got Grandpa Swan and Charlie's milky brown eyes instead of the blue that Jed, mom, and I share.

Things were fine, for awhile, mom worked as a waitress at the Lodge while Phil kept his job with Charlie. I even began being friends with the Cullen's that just moved to town and secretly had a bit of a crush on Alice Cullen. I don't know what it was; maybe it was the fact that she like her family was amazingly beautiful or just how her golden eyes seemed to darken whenever she was near me. But everyday I fell more in love with her. And the weird thing is, I have this funny feeling that both she and her brother Edward know that I think I love her. As for the rest of the family, they enjoyed having me over and Esme was always offering for Jason and Bella to come over as well. Rosalie couldn't get over how cute Bella was and Emmett and Edward loved playing football with my five year old brother.

By the time Bella turned one, however, the Cullen's had moved to Alaska because Carlisle was offered a position as the Chief of Medicine. To say I was depressed was an understatement, I felt catatonic like a part of my soul was missing. Jed missed the Cullen's as well especially Emmett and Edward while Bella remain oblivious to what was happening.

As the time progressed, my parents began to argue again and Phil soon began getting violent. It was the summer before junior year that Phil began hitting my mom and me. During these times, I would make sure that my two year old and seven year old siblings were locked in my room so that they could not be harmed.

A week before school started, Charlie took my mom out for a drive after I told him that mom and dad we arguing again. I just couldn't tell my hero of the abuse that this man was inflicting on his family, it would kill him. While they were out, I bathed Bella and Jed and just finished putting Bella down for the night when Phil came in throwing everything within reach and screaming that it was my fault. I quickly grabbed my sister and handed her to Jed after telling Jed to go to my room and lock the door with me on his tail and Bella crying about being woken up.

After I was sure the door locked, I ran down stairs to meet my match. Phil had a glazed look in his eyes and grabbed me by the shirt and started hitting me telling me it was my fault that he had to do this. After a good two hours of a non stop beating Phil grabbed his keys and left, and I was met by darkness.

When I woke up, I when to the bathroom to see the damage and almost fainted when I saw all the blood on my clothes and face. I washed the blood off in the shower so that I didn't scare Jed and Bella and grabbed a spare pair of clothes that I hid in the bathroom for such an occasion. I then went to my room knocking three times on my door all while telling Jed it was me.

When Jed opened the door, Bella ran over to me and started hugging my leg; while Jed was looking at me with such confusion. The poor kid didn't understand why his daddy was always hitting me and his mommy while Bella was simply scared from all the screaming that comes for down stairs. It's understandable, she's only two, and doesn't know enough to piece together my 'owies' as she calls them and the yelling to which I am relieved about. I don't want her to know what kind of monster her daddy is, because unlike Jed, she doesn't live in fear of what is happening. All she has to worry about is what to play and when it was time to eat. Me, I had to worry about when my sick bastard of a step father would lay his hands on one of my siblings.


	2. Chapter Two: Heartbreaking News

**Chapter Two: Heartbreaking News**

There was a knock on the door at around seven this morning. I looked out the window to see two officers standing outside our door looking disturbed. Putting Bella down in the living room, I went to answer the door.

"Can I help you, sirs?" I asked wondering why they were here.

"Is your father home son?" One of the officers asked.

"No, he went out last night. Is there anything I can do for you?" All while trying to piece together why anybody from the station would come to the house when they could simply talk to Phil at work.

Both of the men looked nervously at the other, silently pleading with one another to be the one to talk. The older gentleman cleared his throat.

"Son, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we happened to run across a nasty accident this morning that involve both your mother and the chief. By the time we got there, both of them were dead. There was nothing we could have done, son." And with those words, I fell to my knees and cried.

My mom was dead. The woman that created me could no longer comfort me, could no longer defend me. My uncle can't take me fishing, or give me advice. My siblings will grow up without a mom. And Phil will have free rein.

Bella came over to me distressed because I was upset and started crying. Jed soon followed asking.

"Bubba? Why are you crying?" Jed asked while trying to be a big boy and not cry.

Do I tell my seven year old brother that his mommy and uncle are not coming back or do I lie to him and tell him everything is just preachy? I looked into his shiny blue eyes and knew I had to tell him. I had to tell them both.

Grabbing Bella in my arms and taking Jed's hand I led them to the couch. I sat on the arm of the couch with Bella on my lap facing Jed who sat on the cushion nearest to me before I began.

"Jed," I began knowing that he would understand and Bella wouldn't, "there was an accident last night that mommy and Uncle Charlie were apart of. They were hurt really badly and the doctors couldn't help them. Bud, mommy and Uncle Charlie died." I tried to answer in the easiest way, but Jed just started crying. I slid down the arm into the cushion and hugged Jed to my chest along with Bella. After about twenty minutes he calmed down.

"Are you okay bud?" He nodded. "Go wash off your face then and we'll talk when you're ready." To which I received another nod.

One down, one to go and this one will not be as easy.

"Bells, hunny, look at me." Her beautiful eyes focus on me. You can tell she was curious about why both her brothers were upset. "Sweetie, I have some bad news. Mommy and Uncle Charlie were in an accident and didn't make it. They died sweetie."

She looked at me for a few seconds, eyebrows bent in concentration, then smiled at me. "Jazzy play?" She asked.

Confused, I asked "Hunny do you understand what it means to be dead?" She shakes her tiny little head. "Do you remember when your fishy was flowing upside down in the water a few months ago?" She nods. "Yah, mummy said tat he waz wiff grampy in hea – heav – heaven." She answered still looking confused. "That's right, well that's the same thing that happened to mommy and Charlie. They're in heaven." "Does tat means they can't tuck me in at night anymores or give me kissys?" "Yes sweetie, but I can still do that." I smiled sadly as her face begins to frown. "Okies" She whispered softly while hugging me around the neck tightly.

Jed came back into the room and instead of continuing to talk about what happened, I put a Disney movie on to lighten the mood. My siblings enjoyed it and fell asleep before the end of the movie. I picked up Bella and placed her in her bed then did the same with Jed and went to my room so that I could hear them when they woke up.

While in my room, I pondered what was going to happen to us. Without mom and Charlie here, what's to say Phil doesn't get worse? I can't tell anybody about what's happening because it would be my word against a cop and even if I did I would be hurting my family. I may be seventeen and able to live on my own if emancipated but there's no way Jed or Bella could and I will not have them living in an orphanage. No, I will just have to make sure that Phil keeps his hands off them and takes his anger out on me alone.


	3. Chapter Three: I'm Still Fighting

**Chapter Three: I'm Still Fighting**

For the past four months things have gotten worse. Phil has broken forty of my bones, left me unconscious god knows how many times, and managed to blow the majority of our money on booze. Jed has become my medical assistant; he's been the one to sneak downstairs to help me up after a bad beating and has learned how to tape up my ribs when they are broken or bruised.

To my dismay Phil decided to take off for Christmas to make my life a living hell. He beat the crap out of me when he called over Bella to give him a kiss when he was drunk and she was looking at me to tell her if she should or not. Not to mention the fact that she said that I was her daddy because I give her kissys at night. I don't blame the kid, she's connecting the dots that a father is somebody that takes care of you and not once has Phil done that. Jed managed to avoid Phil as much as possible during the winter holidays in hopes that he would leave him alone. He has started to develop a hatred for his father that I didn't think he had in him. When I dropped Bella off at daycare I asked Jed what was up with him and his dad to which he replied "I don't have a dad." Then proceeded to get out of the car and walk up to the front of Forks Elementary without another response.

When I got into the parking lot for Forks High, I parked next to a silver Volvo that I have never seen before. I guess somebody got a new car for Christmas or we have somebody new in town which I -.

"Jazz!" I heard somebody yell before I even finished that thought. When I turned around I nearly had a heart attack. There standing less then twenty feet away from me was Alice Cullen. A girl I haven't seen in over two years and the girl that owned the key to my heart. Next to her was Edward who was smiling like he just heard the gayest comment in the world, then came walking up to me with Alice. "How have you been Jasper?" He asked stopping within feet from me with his sister.

I didn't answer at first, because to be honest I haven't been fine. When they left it felt like a piece of me was missing. The girl I was in love with disappeared and took her whole family away. Staring at Edward like he was a moron, I mumbled a 'how do you think' much too low for him to hear but I have a feeling he did. What I really wanted to say was 'I don't know, how would you feel if you mom and uncle died, you were forced to live with your step dad that beats you to death and back, and that you're worried that he may hit your two year old sister or seven year old brother? Because I'm at a loss for words right now.' But instead just said I was fine and walked away.


	4. Chapter Four: Anger

**Chapter Four: Anger**

_Alice's Point of View _

It feels like I'm slowly dying although I know that is impossible. My heart aches, my chest breaks, I can't feel the world around me. My family has tried to get me to hunt for the past month but I don't have the will to move on. My reason for living remains in Forks, Washington where I left my soul mate alone to grow and mature.

For the past fifty years, I have lived with the Cullen's searching for my soul mate. My knight in shining armor, the man I've seen a thousand times since I awakened as a newborn vampire. A man about eighteen years old, honey blonde hair, and bright golden eyes. A man that was clearly a vampire, so it's understandable that I freaked out a little when I found out that he was still human. It took me weeks to adjust to his sweet scent, his blood that called to me in more ways then just one. When I asked him to start eating lunch with my family and me at school, we were all shocked to hear that he had a newborn sister named Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer. Edward especially, seeing that not only was his future mate still human but barely a few weeks old. When we went home that night, Carlisle and Esme insisted that Jasper and his siblings come over so that they can meet their future children. When they did, Esme and Rosalie were hooked on little Bella and Jason so much that they made excuses to invite them almost every day. This gave Edward the chance to adjust to Bella's scent as well and spend time with his future love.

Unfortunately as the year progressed I started seeing disturbing images of Bella and/or Jasper being injured by nomadic vampires trying to get to the Cullen clan. So I did the one thing I could think of, and had the family move to keep them safe. Little did I know they were far from that.

A few months ago I began having visions of somebody getting their ribs taped up who was covered in blood and bruises and seeing a hand print on a child's cheek. As time moved on the images began to clear up a little more, but I still have not been able to see who these people were. It worried me, and I don't know why I was so shaken by it.

Today Emmett and Rosalie finally drug Edward and me out to hunt. They were sick of both of us mopping around and wanted to have fun. We engaged in hunting for about an hour when I was sucked into a vision.

_There was a tall blonde haired man putting dinner on the table for a small boy and going over to a high chair to feed a two or three year old girl. I couldn't see anybody's faces, but I had a feeling that I knew this family. As they ate dinner, the little girl made a mess of herself and the older boy took her up for a bath while the little boy cleaned up the table. When he undressed the little girl there were hand prints on her upper arm._

"_Sweetie, how did you get these bruises?" He asked_

"_Da bad man did tit." She replied. _

"_Sweetheart, did Phil do this?" He asked to which she nods._

"_When sweetie? When did he do this?" His voice was growing harder with each word. _

"_Vast night. He cames in for kissys. I didn't vant to giwe kissys. He he he grabbed my arms and shook me then tells me I vave to giwe him kissys. I vave too." She sobbed and he picked her up hugging her to his chest. _

"_Why didn't you tell me sweetie?" He asked horrified by the thought of Phil touching her in anyway. _

"_He says not too." She cried._

"Alice, please do not tell me that was what I think it was." Edward fumed. When I didn't answer, he started running south back to Forks having no intention on turning back. I don't blame him, that was his mate and she was being harmed. I called Emmett and Rosalie to tell them what I saw and ran off after Edward.

If that vision was true, then the other visions I have been seeing were of Jasper. And I will be damned if I let him be hurt like that anymore. My heart started ripping in two at the images of the man's body from older visions. That was my Jazzy that has been hurt for four months. Four months that I haven't been there to stop it. I could rip Phil in half for the damage he's done. But I need to take it slow. WE need to take it slow. _Edward_ I thought, _we can't just go running in there and killing him. How would we explain it to them? We'll scare them if they see us like this. We should wait to talk to Carlisle._

I could hear that Edward stopped running, and when I reached him he was still fighting himself for not going to kill that man. I understood the feeling, I loved his little girl like she was my own and it too broke my heart to see her bruised arms and scared face.

"We need to call Carlisle and ask him what we should do."

"Find! Call him, the sooner the better because I want to rip that man apart. How dare he lay a hand on her! SHE'S TWO! There's no need for that! She's two Alice. Who hits a baby?"

"I know Edward, I know." I dialed Carlisle and on the first ring he answered.

"Alice, meet us at the house in Forks. We'll go from there." I agreed, and we were off.


	5. Chapter Five: Regardless

Chapter Five: Regardless

Edward's Point of View:

The feelings of rage that I have felt throughout my existence could never prepare me for what I have just seen. Every since Alice saw the vision of Isabella's arm and connected the dots between that and her previous visions of what we now know to be Jasper; she has been looking into the future to see what the family will decide as our course of action. The only problem is that instead of seeing my angel bruise-free and happy we see her weeping. It's heartbreaking to watch such as small creature express such deep sorrow, let allow my small creature, my soul mate, my love. Alice is trying to find a way to end Jasper's abuse without leading to a) the death of one of the children, b) harm to any three of Renee's offspring, and c) without exposing our secret to them. But after seeing Phil hanging Jason upside down by the feet and hitting him repeatedly in the stomach I could careless about keeping our secret. Seriously, I'm boiling with rage after that vision. Sure Jason may not be tied to our family through mating, but he is tied to all of our hearts none the less. We all loved having him around for he was such a fun loving boy, always smiling and playing ball with Emmett and myself or making cookies with the girls. But what made me love him the most was how much he truly loved his siblings. Whenever he was near his sister, he was like a shadow trying to please her. If she cried, he was right there trying to make her smile. If she was sick, he would stay right there by her crib and hold her hand. Hell I even remember the first time we met the two.

_**Flashback: **_

Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet excited about meeting her mates siblings, imagining playing dress up with Bella when she was older and playing with Jason while he was still so little. Rosalie was trying to picture what Isabella looked like, hoping she was beautiful, but also trying to put a face to the child that she hopes to raise as her own regardless of if she had a mother or not. Esme was in delight of finally being able to meet the boy that stole her daughter's heart and the little girl that would one day become my bride. Carlisle shared in Esme's delight but was wondering if we should be meeting the children so early in their life and how that could affect the future. Emmett just wanted to play games with Jason and throw Bella in the air. A thought that received a growl on my behalf, that moron is not touching my girl. He'll end up breaking her. As for me, I was nervous, what if I didn't fall in love with Bella? After all she's just a newborn and I for one am not a pedophile. What if I do love her? What if it's love at first sight and she doesn't return those feelings when she is older? Should I listen to Carlisle and wait to meet her when she is older? Should I leave? _NO! Stay, Please? _Alice thought to me. _I need you here._

Just as I was thinking of leaving and ignoring Alice's pleads Jasper's mother was pulling up in the driveway to drop the children off. Moments later you could hear Renee asking Jasper if he's got her and reminding him that she needs to be feed every two hours. I could hear Renee's desire to stay with her newborn baby, but also the need to work to support her family. She was kind hearted and loved her children almost as much as Esme loved us. It was truly touching to hear. We could even hear Jason yelling bye mommy and the sounds of soft flesh meeting each other in a gentle hug. Soon after the door bell rang, and Carlisle invited the three of them into the living room where the rest of us sat. Alice and Emmett we playing chest, Esme was reading a home and garden magazine, and Rosalie was flipping through channels. Or at least, that's what we seemed to be doing to try to appear more human.

When Carlisle lead them in, you could clearly see that Jasper was struggling to hold a curious five year old on his right hip, a Spiderman backpack filled with toys for Jason on his back, a Winnie the Pooh diaper bag off his right shoulder, and a baby carrier with a sleeping infant in his left hand. Esme, after coming to the same conclusion as just about everybody but Emmett came too, walked over to Jasper and offer to take Isabella off his hands. When he agreed, Esme reached for the baby carrier but as stopped by Jason.

"That's my sissy... you gots to be gentle with her. She breaks easily and makes nasty noises when it happens." Jason informed my mother.

Everybody was silently laughing, including Jasper, when Esme looked at Jason and asked him if that was so. He replied by nodding his head.

"Do her noises bug you?" Esme asked.

"Nah, it's my job to like it. Isn't that right Jazzy?"

"Bud, I think you mixed that up, it's your job to love her, not to like her crying."

"Oh, close enough."

_**End of Flashback**_

He was just as protected of her as Jasper was of him, however, I don't believe that anybody could be as overprotective of that little girl then Jasper. Even I am not at that point yet, sure I love her with all my heart and want to protect her, but his feelings for Isabella are how a father would feel for his only child. It was refreshing to feel. But now it's heartbreaking to think of how much it would kill Jasper to have her hurt by Phil. And that was what decided it for me, not Carlisle or Alice's visions, or even the fact that I would have killed Phil if she was harmed. It was the fact that Jasper should not have to feel like he let his family down when trying to protect them. Which means that by tonight, the Whitlock/Swan family would be living with a house full of vampires regardless of what my family says.

_**End Note: Did you like it? Hate it? Think that its absolute trash and I should burn it? Do you have any suggestions? Feel free to drop a line and tell me. ^_^**_


	6. Chapter Six: Why?

**Chapter Six: Why? **

_Jason's Point of View: _

Life's changed so much in the past few years. It used to be me, momma, bubba, and daddy. We used to be happy. Daddy would play baseball with bubba and I, and mommy would always be smiling and home with me. She would make bubba and me cookies and never forget to tuck me in at night.

As time progressed, mommy and daddy started to fight lots. Then mommy wasn't home anymore and I started going to daycare. She told me that she was working, that she had to be a waitress to make more money. I didn't understand at the time why she had to work, I didn't understand the money aspect she was talking about but I did understand enough to know something was wrong. I wanted to know why mommy needed to work to get more money, when dad stopped going to work the moment she started too. I didn't understand why daddy was being so mean to mommy? Was it because mommy was getting fat? Was it because she ate weird things? Nothing was making any sense to me, and I wanted it too so badly.

Now, as I look back on all the things that had happened, I wish I would have known the real reason why we moved in with Uncle Charlie here in Forks. I wish mommy would have told me that daddy didn't want my future sissy. That he would one day start to give my mommy and bubba 'owies' and that because of that I would lose my mommy and uncle. I wish I could have seen into the future and known that daddy would hit bubba some much that I would need to help bandage him up every night and have to see his ribs all black and blue and funny looking.

But mostly, I wish that I would have known that daddy would yell at me and sissy. Because if I did know, I would have never told him that I loved him for all those years and would have never called him daddy for he's not my daddy anymore. He's a monster, a big meanie, a bully! And I don't even know what we ever did to cause him to hate us. Why did he not want sissy when she was in mommy's tummy and after she was brought here? Why does he want her hugs and kisses now? He never did before, why now? Why does he grab her and force her to hug him when bubba isn't around? I don't like it, and she doesn't either. It's just scaring her when he does that. Doesn't he understand that she doesn't know who he is? Doesn't he know that to be somebody's daddy you have to love them and take care of them? It's in the rules; it's how these things work. Everybody knows that but him!

But she's lucky, she has bubba. She sees him as her daddy whether or not bubba wants to be called that. He's the one that took care of her. He's the one that gave her baths. He feed her, he held her while she cried, and he was the one that stayed with her when she was sick or had a nightmare. Why doesn't daddy know what it takes to be a daddy? Why is he slaking on the job? He was fine when he was my daddy; he was fine with being bubba's daddy up until sissy was born. Could he have forgotten? No you can't forget something like that. What changed in the past few years that caused daddy to be the man I see today? Is there anyway to put it all back? To stop the monster? I hope there is, because I'm so scared of what's to come.


	7. Chapter Seven: Keeping it Light

**Chapter Seven: Keeping It Light **

_Jasper's Point of View _

My head has been pounding since the moment I ran into Alice and Edward this morning. On one hand, I love that Alice is back. I love that I will be able to glaze upon her beauty once more and be gifted with the ability to talk to her again. But on the other hand, I can't chance them finding out what has been happening behind close doors. What would they think of me if they ever did find out that my stepfather was a psychopath that's one true goal in life was to inflict as much pain as necessary upon my body? Would they think that I deserved this? Would they think I allowed him to do the same to my siblings? Or would they try to get involve like mom did and end up being killed? There are too many questions and all of them lead to answers I never want to be given. All I want is school to end, to turn eighteen, and take my siblings far away from the monster that is currently their guardian. How I plan to do that, however, remains unclear for unfortunately Phil has become a highly respected cop in the small town of Forks. How am I going to convince a town that loves him to believe the horrors that go on in our house? I can't just lift up my shirt and show the world my bruises because knowing him he'll make up some lie that pertains to me falling off the holy path the moment my mom and uncle died and joined some gang in Port Angeles. Who would believe me I'm just –

"Hey Jasper, do you mind if we join you?" Edward asked interrupting my internal monologue. I just nodded my head, instead of actually answering his question.

After everybody sat down and started to pick at their lunch, Alice started asking questions of how I have been over the past year to which I relied with short lies and tried to direct the conversation back on to their family.

"So, how was Alaska? Why did you move back, I thought Carlisle was offered Chief of Medicine and Esme wanted to be closer to your friends in Denali?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Well she did, but that was only until she started missing those little munchkins of yours." Emmett teased only to get slapped by Rosalie moments later. "Ow, Rose! What was that for?"

"For calling Bella and Jason munchkins, you big oaf!" She hissed back at him.

"Well it's not my fault they are so tiny!" He argues.

"Everybody's tiny too you!" She replied.

"Anyways, mom missed babysitting the kids and started thinking about Jason joining a baseball teams and Bella starting to walk and talk and how she was missing them grow up. So she finally told Carlisle to call the hospital here and ask for his old job back. Personally, I couldn't be happier for the chance to tickle that little cutie or throw Jason into the air again. Right Edward?" Emmett explained.

"Yeah, I'm _so_ glad that we returned," he started until Alice stepped on his foot to stop him. "What I mean is a missed you and the little ones." However that was not the vibe I was getting from him, he seemed as if he was struggling to keep things light and only catching himself when his siblings glared at him.


End file.
